Deep Trouble
Deep Trouble 'is a three-part episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It starts from the one-hundred thirtieth episode to one-hundred thirty-second overall. Plot Part 1 The episode opens with the overlord wandering the sea. He sees an SCV somehow fixing a liberator that is clearly yards higher than him. Nevertheless, it ignores him. Meanwhile, the two terran passengers residing inside the overlord, Crackhead and a reaper, pop out from its behind (possibly after hearing the SCV drill). They see a terran base, where they react in surprise. However, all the sudden, the terran base and units' color changes from blue to purple, which further surprises the duo. Everything turned purple, even flying buildings and spacecraft, including the medivac dropship that carries Sgt. Patches who is still holding his lover's shield. A massive army of purple marines march. Crackhead and reaper scream in terror. As the reaper pulls out his gun and begins to take action, Crackhead stops him and points to a protoss mothership. Inside, the Obnoxious Executor gives someone the briefcase. The one given the briefcase is no other than the Adjutant. At closer look, the adjutant's eyes turn from red to purple. Once again, the duo scream in terror. The scene cuts to another group of terran units turning purple. Upon seeing them, Crackhead and the reaper retract themselves back to the overlord's carapace. Meanwhile, the overlord looks at the ground. Among the marching feet is a crudely drawn map, but it blatantly shows plans of the purple army engaging on the zerg base. Panicked, the overlord tries to call the hive cluster with a cellphone, but there is no signal around it. As he turns to the hive cluster, the overlord "swims" back home, in an attempt to notify them. However, the purple army advance the particularly slow-moving flying zerg unit greatly, even after when they run back for a while to engage a stray hydralisk whom the overlord is too busy to escort. Even a flying barracks outmatches it. Eventually, the overlord gives up. Among a swarm of zerg pursued by the massive wave of terran units, a hydralisk and a roach manage to enter a nydus worm, yet the zerg structure gets instantly destroyed afterward. The army celebrates at their small triumph as the two zerg units successfully make an entrance, with a couple of hydralisks, an ultralisk, and a zergling awaiting them. However, as the entrance is destroyed, one side of the network caves in, burying the roach. Nevertheless, the group of zerg proceeds to find the exit, which is also blocked however. Back to the overlord, the reaper remarks, "This ain't good," looking through the overlord's side, the whole zerg base completely decimated. Epilogue A monitor displaying the destroyed base and a graph showing the great increase in the purple army's income. The Adjutant looks at them, smiling. As we see closer to her face, the smiling face suddenly turns into a scary one, which is abruptly cut to the credits screen. Part 2 The episode begins with purple marines marching towards the protoss nexus point. From inside the overlord, Crackhead notices that Patches is one of them, shocking him. He then turns his attention at the purple terran base. He thinks of a plan. Back in the nexus point, Bob the Ragelot is standing next to his shield battery with the Medivac Pilot taped on it. He turns his head a bit, and notices something; he quickly dashes to the edge of the cliff where a whole army of purple terrans are awaiting their assault below. The other protoss units join him and are equally stunned, but the zealot quickly becomes enraged upon seeing a mothership above the army, with the corrupt Obnoxious Executor standing on its bridge. Unable to hold himself, he charges to the army alone. Meanwhile, the overlord manages to be on top of the purple base's planetary fortress. Crackhead, Patchling, and the reaper lower themselves to the roof of the building and enter it. After knocking a worker unconscious, Crackhead gets control on the computer, while the reaper stands guard. The scene returns to the charging zealot. His allies try to stop him from doing so, but the zealot remains undeterred. He now finds himself near the terrans' line of fire, while the marines promptly prepare their rifles. Panicked, a probe enters the nexus, attempting to recall him. The recall suceeds, but the zealot has already been heavily bruised and dismembered by the marines' barrage. Concurrently, the Medivac Pilot wakes up from her unconsciousness, surprised and confused. The protoss units are running around in panic around their base. Back in the planetary fortress, Crackhead examines the computer's files and windows and finds some that imply a successful mineral laundering, fraudulence and map hacking. Eventually, he finds a couple of windows that are filled with cryptic information. Upon seeing all the information, Crackhead tries to delete them. Unfortunately, they are unaware that Adjutant has been creeping behind the two terrans. As the duo turn around, the Adjutant's face quickly turns scary. The Medivac Pilot who is still stuck to the shield battery notices a mothership above her, raining down an unexpected delivery of mechanical terran units above the protoss base, including a siege tank that destroys the shield battery, freeing her. The disruptor tries to hold off the massive marine wave by sending blast after blast of its purification nova, but a thor instantly crushes it. Bob the Ragelot is still lying on the ground helpless, until he sees the medic beside him. The terran units continue to plow down the nexus point, but a marauder notices a zealot rushing towards them. The army then focuses their fire towards the once-defeated zealot, who is now backed up by Medivac Pilot's healing beam, as well as a nearby shield battery. Despite that, the Bob the Ragelot is still being peeled up by their heavily suppressing fire. In response, a sentry activates guardian shield, further reinforcing him. Slowly, he advances towards the army despite the combined force of their fire. Suddenly, Medivac Pilot receives an incapacitating fire out of nowhere. It turns out that it comes from a purple ghost, who instantly calls down a tactical nuclear strike right next to her position. Among the firing marines, Sgt. Patches looks around and finds his girlfriend on the ground. The medic promptly lifts her head and turns around to see him as well. Looking at her, Patches instantly turns blue again. Looking at her reaching her hand, Patches injects himself with a stimpack and rushes toward her. Dodging hits from disruptors, the marine leaps to his partner, trying to help her up. Meanwhile, the zealot is continuously scarred by the lack of reinforcements because the medic is down. He then turns and sees a nuclear missile reaching the ground, just inches before the two's hands could even meet. The missile explodes, and the episode ends. Part 3 Earlier, an oracle had dropped a stasis ward while the protoss was panicking. Just before the missile detonates, the ward activates at just next to the terran couple, rendering them immune to the explosion, as well as the following attacks. After the stasis ends, Patches lands on the ground. They both look at each other, then they rise up and try to reach one another. However, a nydus worm pops up from the ground below them, throwing them apart. It launches a whole swarm of zerg. Meanwhile, a purple viking launches a missile to attack a phoenix, but its opponent uses a purple cyclone to shield it, destroying the latter. The phoenix retaliates, but its enemy turns back to ground mode, before changing back and shooting again. Just as the viking is above the floor, a corruptor has already consumed the phoenix before destroying the purple viking. Somewhere else, a raven deploys an anti-armor missile to the ultralisk being auto-attacked (super-soaked) by a high templar. The ultralisk tries to cover itself since its armor has been depleted. However, a swarm of purple marines manages to plow the two over. Several vikings are being chased by a group of mutalisks while stalkers and immortals fire upon some zerg held off by force fields. Then a siege tank activates siege mode, vaporizing all zerg units in range. Back in the planetary fortress, the raging Adjutant uses her cables to attack the terran duo. She accidentally overrides the system, allowing the fortress to lift off (violating the in-game rule not allow to float). Back in the battlefield, an immortal effortlessly blasts several armored units. It turns around to see an idle nydus worm, and instantly destroys it. However, the destruction creates a sinkhole, flushing all the water in the environment. Every unit involved in the battle are forced into the hole, including a stalker that tries to blink away. Bob the Ragelot is also sucked instantly after he stops receiving attacks from his adversaries. An ultralisk burrows to withstand the strong force of the hole. The zealot also manages to stay away from the hole by holding on to a coral. What is left in the battlefield is a helpless pile of incapacitated units worn out by strong pulling force. Several zerg are struggling to adapt to the new dry condition, including a mutalisk that has a 6-pack ring holder stuck to its neck. Sgt. Patches and his girlfriend have somehow managed to withstand the current. The marine walks to her and offers her shield back. Meanwhile, Bob the Ragelot regained his consciousness and sees his archenemy marine and his captive medic together, angering him. The two turn around upon "hearing" it. Meanwhile, the remaining water is being sucked as it reveals that the purple units are actually red; they appeared purple because they were underwater. Sgt. Patches and Medic are shocked by this fact until the zealot pounces at Patches. Crackhead and the reaper are still fighting against the mad robot. The two are unable to escape her grasping cables. Meanwhile, Sgt. Patches uses the shield to dodge the zealot's attack. At the same time, the Medic sees a small group of red terran units aiming at her. She looks around and sees an overlord holding Crackhead's gauss rifle. She jumps at it, prompting the red units to fire at the overlord instead. It causes the overlord to return fire. The medic tries to patch up the overlord as it flies away from the attack. The two manage to flee, enraging the red SCV among the red terran army. While Sgt. Patches tries to climb away from the zealot, the two terrans inside the flying building are still held tightly by the Adjutant. Fortunately, Patchling manages to bite off a purple cord attached to her. This causes the Adjutant to release the two and slowly malfunction. The purple cord moves away, but it also changes color to red. The malfunctioning Adjutant utters several final words "Friend… good. Friend… dark. I… am… hurt," before suddenly making a scary face. Crackhead flinches and accidentally presses a buttong, releasing several MULEs from the building's storeroom. The mechanical units surround the Adjutant and dismantle her while two terrans watch in horror. Sgt. Patches is still climbing away from Bob. The latter is momentarily disturbed by a spine crawler, kicking it off the cliff. He finally gets hold on the marine. Unfortunate for the zealot, the planetary fortress (which is now blue again), driven by Crackhead, floats right behind him. The zealot turns around to see the building, only to be shot off from the cliff, releasing Sgt. Patches. The marine helplessly falls but instead lands on the overlord on which Medivac Pilot is standing on. The zealot falls by, missing the overlord completely. Patches offers his girlfriend her shield again. This time, the Medivac Pilot gives Patches a big, thankful hug. The overlord looks up to witness a romantic scene and rolls its eyes, irritated. The two terrans inside the fortress exchange a high five, with Crackhead remarking, "Outstanding!" In the end, everybody in the air witness the sun setting to below the horizon. The Medivac Pilot places her hand above the Sgt. Patches' hand, making the marine look at her. He stares her back in return, so he holds her hand tight. She leans closer to the marine, and finally they reunite in happy end. The title card resurfaces from undersea, revealing a coast side. Epilogue The executor inside the mothership is seen standing in a dark area inside it, with only a red light illuminating it and an elliptical figure behind him. A person asks him, "Are you prepared to go all the way?" The executor closes his eyes, answering, "Yes, I am prepared to go all the way." (a reference to Brood War). The figure gets closer to the Obnoxious Executor, who is revealed to be the red Derpfestor himself. The episode abruptly cuts to black as it ends. After the title screen, Bob the Ragelot manages to climb to the top of the cliff. He is surprised upon seeing a very familiar grassland. Characters *Overlord *SCV *Liberator *Crackhead *Reaper *Marines *Sgt. Patches *Obnoxious Executor *Adjutant *Thors *Siege Tanks *Hellbats *Ghosts *Hydralisks *Roaches *Zerglings *Nydus Worm *Ultralisk *Medivac Pilot *Bob the Ragelot *Stalker *Immortal *Archon *Probe *Patchling *Sentry *Colossus *Oracle *Disruptor *Vikings *Phoenix *Cyclones *Corruptor *Mutalisks *MULEs *Spine crawler *Derpfestor Trivia * This episode is split into three episodes, similar to "Alliance" and "The Fall" episodes. * This episode closes the Season 6 of StarCrafts. ''At twenty non-special episodes, this season has the second shortest episode count, first being Season 4 with nine episodes. * This is the first time an SCV repairs an air unit on the air, unlike in "BroodWar Ep 9" when the medivac dropship was still on the ground. * Crackhead and the reaper inside the overlord returns from "Do You Even Lift?" However, Patchling does not appear in Part 1 until its sequel. * Sgt. Patches returns from "StarCraft 20th Anniversary", but canonically from "Deep Feelings". ** However, Sgt. Patches turns against his own side again since "Alliance Part 3". * This is the first appearance of mind-controlled Adjutant and betrayed executor from the ending of "The Fall Part 3". ** The off-screen purple-colored cord attached to the back of Adjutant's head remains. It has been speculated that it belongs to Derpfestor. ** They are shown riding the protoss mothership appeared from "Deep Feelings". This confirms why the barracks was cloaked before they turned purple. * Nydus butt is reused from "Evolution Complete". * The trailer for next two episodes has been uploaded on October 20th, 2018. As the second part will be uploaded on October 26th, 2018, it marks a 35-day gap between Part 1 and Part 2. ** This three-part episode has a longest gap between two parts in ''StarCrafts series. * Medic Pilot Pilot Girl returns after her previous appearance in "An Arm and a Leg" when she is still taped on shield battery. * Massive army of terran is colored in red shade of purple (which is magenta). But their terran base has erroneously different color, with blue shade of purple (which is violet). * Obnoxious Executor disappears from the scene for second time since "Deep Impact". * This is the second time blue terran, pink zerg and teal protoss ally each other against their common enemy. First was in "Alliance Part 2" where three races made a temporary three-way alliance. * It is implied that one of the probes had been commanding the teal protoss as it enters the nexus to cast recall since their executor abandoned them. * Reflection from the computer screen on Crackhead's visor is shown in right image instead of being flipped backwards, marking it as artistic error. * This is the first usage of mothership's old mass recall ability since "Alliance Part 1", which is now called "Strategic Recall" after mothership core was removed in order to return the former ability. * On planetary fortress's computer screen, "transfer" is misspelled as "trasnfer". * Eight-digit 1's and 0's under "Operation Cwal" text are binary codes, the machine language that any computer system can read and understand. Binary codes with eight-digit two numbers represent characters written in human language, and they are translated from any programming language that a user creates in order to execute tasks. ** String of binary codes under the aforementioned title is translated as "'''red is not dead", another message recently used in the ending of "The Fall Part 3" using a Morse code. ** Furthermore, next set of binary codes is translated as "this is the beginning of the end, all shall serve the mighty one. gg no re". *** "The mighty one" represents red Derpfestor because he is considered tyrannical throughout StarCrafts ''series after Season 2. This phrase implies that there is a possible plot of Derpfestor and corrupt Obnoxious Executor (who betrayed teal protoss) occurring in the future, and Season 3's three-part episode "Alliance" was just the beginning. * This is the second time the combination of medic's healing beam and sentry's guardian shield is used, the nod to one of the combination tactics in "Team Work". Its exception is that the shield battery is added. * Sgt. Patches and Medivac Pilot finally meet each other since the ending of "The Fall Part 3". * This is the first time Patches finally uses stimpack on himself. He almost injected on himself in "Deep Feelings". * The nuclear missile is shown with different design rather than its previous appearances such as "The Fall Part 2". * Corruptor is shown gnawing a phoenix, a nod to "Phoenix Down" back in Season 1. * During the battle, there are reused animations from Season 2, such as mutalisks chasing the vikings away, and sentry's force field blocking the zerglings and roaches off. * After the last current of sea water is drained, the purple terran has been changed to red. This is in fact an underwater filter effect when red objects are seen blue-purplish from naked eye. * Sgt. Patches uses the shield (Medic's shield as marine's combat shield) again since "Burning Tide Part 2". * This is the first time a zerg unit is healed by a terran unit since "Team Work". * The purple cord is dissected for second time by Patchling after Slave SCV did first in "Alliance Part 3", to remove the mind control. * This is the first time Sgt. Patches and Medivac Pilot having a romantic date since "Protoss Party". * This is the first appearance of red Derpfestor since "Alliance Part 3" * The scene at the end of episode reveals grassland environment from Season 1. It is drawn in 2012's art style. ** This scene is based on the aftermath of "Onslaught". *** This proves that spine crawler had been hanging on the cliff until Bob drops it off again. In-game References * An SCV is shown repairing a liberator which is at very high attitude over the SCV. This follows the in-game logic when SCVs repair air units. * The original ''StarCraft's sound effect to claim the unaligned base and/or units to the player in campaign is used. It was first used in "Season 4 Episode 0". * When a nydus network and nydus worm are both destroyed, its passengers are also destroyed. * The background is full of shield batteries due to their advantageous nearly-unlimited, fast-recharging usage in multiplayer battles. * On planetary fortress's computer screen, the third window shows, "map hacks downloaded and active". It means that StarCraft II's official multiplayer map has been altered by hackers in order to cheat the play style. ** On next window "Black Sheep Wall" is the cheat code in original StarCraft, which removes the shroud on the battlefield, revealing everything on the map. ** "Operation Cwal" is also the original StarCraft's ''cheat code of which the build time is drastically sped up, and upgrades and researches are instantly completed. * When red Derpfestor and Obnoxious Executor talk each other, their voices use Admiral Gerrard DuGalle and Alexei Stukov's quotes in ''StarCraft: BroodWar, respectively. Cultural References * Overlord uses an old cellphone in a flip phone model, which was used widely in the first decade of 2000 * The Adjutant attacking the terran units using cords is a reference to Doctor Octopus's tentacle attack in Spider-Man ''series. * A metallic hand stuck in a "thumbs up" gesture can be seen sinking to a puddle beside Sgt. Patches and the Medivac Pilot, referencing ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * The Adjutant's last words in the episode is a reference to Beast Wars from Transformers series. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes